


The Invitation

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Cousin Incest, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jasper and Henry come out to Maggie, with an offer.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Surprise" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Maggie should be surprised. She should be at least, a little bit shaken up by their news.

Only she’s not, and she acts as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary in hearing her two best friends, both cousins, reveal their ongoing clandestine relationship.

Henry smiles brightly, unaffected, but Jasper is starting to freak.

“You’re really okay with this?” Jasper asks.

Maggie shrugs and rolls her eyes. “Come on, Jasper. With you two, I’ve seen way worse. I’ve been attacked, kidnapped and thrown into car trunks and underground dungeons, not too mention almost killed. I can totally handle your standard gay outing.”

“Standard?” Jasper croaks, and then whispers. “But we’re _cousins_.”

“Yeah, which Henry has described as being typical in many cultures around the world,” Maggie counters, and Henry nods in agreement.

“Jasper, I think Maggie is taking this very well, so I don’t understand why you want to ruin it,” Henry offers.

“I’m not...” he starts, but turns to pout at his cousin.

“I do admit,” Henry says congenially, “as fun as it is, we wouldn’t mind if you came along as well, Maggie.”

Maggie prompts freezes; if the outing doesn’t surprise her, this does.

“Wait, did you just invite me into a threesome?” Maggie asks, a little too loudly. Jasper looks around nervously; Henry, as usual, isn’t fazed. He turns to Jasper, searching for affirmation.

Jasper’s eyes widen as he thinks about it. “Wow, I mean...yeah, if you want...”

Maggie looks back and forth at both of them. Jasper’s eyes glaze over, and he’s obviously imagining it. A smile curls on the one side of his mouth.

Maggie scoffs, but surprisingly agrees. “I suppose... we could try,” she says hesitantly, but she whips back to Jasper with a stern glare. “But only if Jasper can stop drooling.”  



End file.
